Il est notre capitaine
by heavluck
Summary: Plusieurs one shot de l'équipage. Le titre veut tout dire.
1. Zoro

One piece ne m'appartient pas hélas.

Voici quelques one shot de l'équipage Mugiwara, le titre veut tout dire.

 **Il est notre capitaine**

Il lui avait promis. Un jour il la battrai. Il lui en avait fait la promesse, mais elle était morte avant qu'il ne puisse la tenir.

Alors il s'était promis qu'un jour il serai le meilleur bretteur du monde, que son nom résonnera tellement fort qu'elle pourrait l'entendre d'où elle est.

Pour cela, il est parti du dojo avec _son_ sabre et à voyagé dans tout East Blue, pourchassant les pirates pour s'améliorer et gagner de l'argent.

Puis il a fait ce pari stupide avec cet idiot de fils à papa. Et alors que le pari était presque finit, ce gamin est apparu devant lui avec son sourrire idiot et son chapeau de paille.

Il l'a libéré et lui à donner un moyen de devenir plus fort, être un pirate.

Il a donc prit la mer avec son capitaine, dans une petite embarcation.

Puis l'embarcation est devenu un bateau et leur duo est devenu une équipe.

De nouveaux combats ont eu lieu qui ont donnés de nouvelles cicatrices.

Il est devenu de plus en plus fort et de nouveaux obstacles sont apparus.

Et petit à petit son rêve à changé.

Il veut toujours devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde, mais ce n'est plus que pour _elle_ mais aussi pour _lui._

Car le roi des pirates à besoin du meilleur.

Et Luffy deviendra le roi des pirates même si pour cela il doit mourir.

 **Fin**

Le prochain sera sur Nami. En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)


	2. Nami

One piece ne m'appartient pas hélas

 **Nami**

Petite, elle voulait voyager pour y dessiner la carte du monde la plus complète.

Puis les pirates d'Arlong sont arrivés et Belmer est morte. Pour sauver son village elle à dû intégrer ces pirates et dessiner des cartes pour l'homme poisson.

Elle a alors haï dessiner, haï ces hommes, ces pirates qui n'étaient finalement que des monstres assoiffés de sang et d'envie d'or.

Ce fut à cause d'eux que sa mère était morte, de leur faute si son village et ceux aux alentours souffraient. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle ne vola que des pirates.

Puis il est tomber du ciel devant elle, littéralement, l'aidant à s'échapper, sans le savoir.

Aujourd'hui elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui a proposer de lui faire à manger. Mais elle ne le regrette pas.

Quand elle a appris qu'il était un pirate, un sentiment de haine est apparu, mais chose étrange, il est partit aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Ce garçon ne ressemblait en rien aux différents pirates qu'elle avait rencontrer. Trop gentil, trop souriant, si innocent, et surtout si crédule. Elle ne pouvait pas le haïr.

Et puis elle l'a trahi, deux fois, en le livrant aux pirates de Buggy puis en retournant chez Arlong avec son bateau.

Malgré cela, il est venu, il lui a confié son trésor comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne amie. Puis il a battu Arlong et a détruit cette pièce qui lui servait de prison.

Il lui a rendu sa liberté et encore une fois, lui a dit qu'elle était sa navigatrice mais cette fois, elle l'a accepter.

Elle est parti sur ce bateau avec ces hommes idiots. Elle a prit la mer pour réaliser son rêve mais aussi celui de son capitaine.

Car si une personne doit être le roi des pirates, c'est Luffy.

 **FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain est sur Ussop, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	3. Usoop

Bouh, je suis désolé, je me rend compte que ça fait un moment depuis que j'ai mis la suite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voici la suite. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires :3

One piece ne m'appartient pas hélas. Bonne lecture.

 **Usopp**

Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai frissonné de peur. Son regard quand il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à risquer ma vie était si sérieux.

Quand je l'ai invité à manger, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé. Agissant comme un idiot et s'empiffrant, il était loin de l'image du pirate dangereux d'avant.

Mais il m'a prouvé que j'avais tort en défendant l'honneur de mon père puis en m'aidant à protéger le village des pirates.

Un menteur n'est jamais cru, même quand il dit la vérité. Personne ne m'a cru pour l'attaque des pirates et sans lui et son équipage, nous serions tous mort. Kaya aussi.

Ils nous ont sauvés, m'ont sauvé. Il m'a rappelé mes rêves d'enfant et m'a donné le courage de prendre la mer comme un pirate. Il m'a même permis de faire parti de son équipage malgré ma grande faiblesse et mes mensonges permanent.

Quand je faiblis, il me soutient et me pardonne. Bientôt notre équipage est devenu une famille dont je suis fier de faire partit.

Et quand je croiserais mon père, j'aurai la force de lui faire face et de lui montrer ce qu'est devenu son fils.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons, que quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je deviendrais plus fort et je ferais tout pour que Luffy devienne le roi des pirates.

 **FIN**

J'avoue avoir eu plus de mal pour écrire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	4. Sanji

Merci pour vos commentaires. En réponse à Aqua6663, oui je compte faire un one shot sur tous les membres de l'équipage et autres. N'hésitez pas à me donner des noms si vous désirez que j'écrive sur une personne en particulier, autre que les chapeaux de paille.

One piece ne m'appartient pas hélas. Bonne lecture.

 **Sanji.**

Ma première impressionsur lui était qu'il était un idiot et un boulet.

Il cassait la vaisselle au moindre geste et ne faisait que manger les plats préparés au lieu de les servir. Malgré les coups, les insultes des cuisiniers ainsi que les moqueries de son équipage, il continuait à sourire et demander au vieux quand il pouvait partir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ais parlé de mon rêve de voir All Blue, mais contrairement aux autres il ne s'est pas moqué, il m'a écouté les yeux brillants et m'a demandé de devenir son cuisinier. J'ai refusé net.

Puis le restaurant a été et j'ai enfin pu comprendre pourquoi le vieux fou le respectais malgré son air idiot. Sa force, physique mais aussi mentale, était incroyable à voir. Il se dégageait de lui une volonté infaillible. Et c'est a ce moment que j'ai commencé à avoir de l'estime pour lui, en voyant la force de son rêve et sa résolution pour l'accomplir.

Cette force et cette résolution m'ont donné envie de chercher cet océan tant rêvé. Alors quand j'ai surpris la conversation des cuisiniers et du vieux, j'ai fini par céder à cet envie de prendre la mer et accepter l'offre de mon nouveau capitaine.

C'est grâce à lui si chaque jours je me rapproche un peu plus de mon rêve. Et c'est pour lui que je me perfectionne en cuisine, car il m'a donné une chance et je vais tout faire pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance.

Je ferais de Luffy le prochain roi des pirates.

 **FIN**

Et voila un nouveau chapitre fini. Le prochain sera Chopper. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	5. Chopper

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires :3 Et aussi merci à ceux qui ont posté des idées pour les prochains personnages.

One Pièce ne m'appartient pas hélas. Bonne lecture.

 **Chopper**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il a toujours été traité comme un paria, puis comme un monstre. La seule personne à l'avoir accepté pour lui-même, est mort à cause de lui. Si seulement il avait connu la signification de cette tête de mort.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il a demandé à doctorine de lui apprendre la médecine. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a accepté mais il lui en est reconnaissant. Et malgré son sale caractère, elle s'est occupé de lui et lui a apprit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Puis il l'a vu, grimpant la montagne en tenant ses deux amis fermement, malgré qu'il soit à moitié mort. Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'a pas été effrayé par lui mais excité. Il a d'ailleurs essayé de le manger jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il pouvait parler. A ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il voulait était qu'il rejoigne son équipage, malgré ses nombreux refus.

Puis le château à été attaqué et sans réfléchir un instant il a protégé le drapeau du docteur avec son corps. Il s'est débarrassé du tyran Wapol et de ses sous-fifres, puis l'a redemandé de venir avec lui.

Il a refusé en lui expliquant qu'il n'étais rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Sa réponse fut de crier au monde qu'il étais son ami et qu'il devais rejoindre son équipage. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, Chopper a accepté et n'a jamais regretté son choix.

Malgré que la vie de pirate ne soit pas facile tous les jours. Il a pu rencontrer de nombreuses personnes qui ne le voient pas comme un monstre mais comme une personne et un médecin.

Il lui a sauvé et c'est pour ça que le renne a décidé de devenir le meilleur médecin, pour pouvoir le guérir de toutes les blessures qu'il pourrait se faire durant son aventure pour devenir le roi des pirates. Car le prochain roi des pirates sera Luffy.

 **FIN**

Et voilà pour Chopper. J'espère qui vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Le prochain ne sera pas sur un membre de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille mais sur un pirate qui a une prime de 15 000 000 de belly. Je vous laisse deviner. ;)

N'hésitez à me dire si vous voulez un personnage précis pour la prochaine fois.


	6. Buggy

Bonjour, me revoilà. Comme promis personnage surprise, avez-vous réussi à découvrir de qui il s'agissait ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

 **Buggy**

Malgré ce que pouvaient penser les gens, il n'est pas un imbécile, il sait réfléchir merci.

Il ne le montre tout simplement pas, comme pour sa force. Il vaut mieux être sous-estimé par ses ennemis. Ainsi l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut sans trop de surveillance.

Shanks ne l'a jamais compris, ou alors si et c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu empereur. Pour lui permettre d'agir à sa guise dans l'ombre pendant que le regard du gouvernement est sur le roux, allez savoir avec cet idiot.

Bref, il n'est pas idiot. Alors quand il a vu le gamin, mais surtout son chapeau de paille reconnaissable entre mille, il a compris que ce gamin, ce gringalet, a été choisi par Shanks.

Il sait que le roux cherche le successeur de leur capitaine et ne s'en moque pas car si il reste dans East Blue, c'est exactement pour la même raison. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent qu'il le trouvera dans cet océan pourtant réputé pour être le plus faible. Mais n'est-ce pas d'ici que son capitaine était originaire.

Ainsi quand il a vu le gamin, il ne put faire autre chose que de le tester autant physiquement que moralement. Et quand il a vu sa force et son caractère il a compris que peut être cette fois-ci, cet idiot ne s'est pas trompé, bien qu'il ne lui avouera jamais, même sous le torture.

Ce fut une des raisons pour laquelle il le suivit sur Grand Line, ça et surtout pour se venger de l'affront de ce gamin et restaurer sa fierté.

Finalement, les événements d'Impel Down puis de Marinford ont fini par le convaincre. Si il y a quelqu'un de prometteur et de digne pour l'héritage de son capitaine parmi les pirates le cherchant, c'est bien ce Monkey D Luffy.

Mais il préfère mourir que de le dire à voix haute.

 **FIN**

Bravo pour ceux qui avaient devinés. Comme vous avez pu le lire, je pense que Buggy est plus qu'un clown lâche, après tout il a été mousse sur le bateau de Roger et puis je ne pense pas que Shanks réagirait comme il le fait avec lui si il était vraiment comme il le montre. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, dites moi le votre en commentaire.

Le prochain est sur Robin, n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous voulez voir. J'ai déjà eu des demandes pour Barbe Blanche et l'équipage de Trafalgar. Suspense.


	7. Robin

Comme promis voici Nico Robin. Merci a tous de continuer à suivre ces histoires et pour tous vos commentaires.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sur ce, bonne lecture.

 **Nico Robin**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle a toujours été traité de monstre. Que ce soit les gens du village ou sa tante, seuls les historiens l'aimaient.

Elle l'endura, sûre que se mère viendrait la chercher. Mais quand elle la rencontra enfin, l'île fut attaquée et détruite. Seule survivante, elle devint fugitive en plus d'être un monstre.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'elle arrêta de vivre et se mit à survivre.

Poursuivit par la marine et trahie par ceux qu'elle croisait, elle continua néanmoins d'avancer pour trouver ce secret qui a tué ses compagnons et détruit son île.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle grandit, fermant son cœur au monde et s'entraînant pour devenir plus forte. Elle ne se faisait plus trahir car c'était elle qui trahissait en premier.

Ainsi, quand Crocodile l'approcha pour un partenariat, ayant des intérêts en commun, elle accepta. Bien sur, détruire un pays la gênait mais pour arriver à ses fins, elle était prête à tout. Et puis la princesse de ce pays ne semblait pas prête à abandonner son royaume.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle le rencontra, auprès de la princesse. Ce garçon avait une aura différente des autres et son sourire lui rappelait celui de son ami Haguar D Sauro. Peut être était-ce dû au D. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'a poussé à le sauver à Alabasta, mais elle ne le regrette pas.

Après la défaite de Crocodile, il l'accepta dans son équipage, malgré les protestations de ses compagnons et le fait qu'ils aient été ennemis. Petit à petit elle finit par s'attacher à cet équipage si différent des autres. Elle commença même à espérer qu'elle avait peut être trouver sa place.

Puis le CP9 apparut emportant ses espoirs. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle ne fuit pas et décida de se rendre en échange de leur protection. Mais alors qu'elle était emmenée, ils vinrent la chercher. Il lui fit hurler son envie de vivre et brûla le drapeau d'Enies Lobby provoquant la marine et se mettant à dos le gouvernement mondial.

A partir de ce moment elle arrêta de survivre et se remit à vivre sa vie, entouré par sa nouvelle famille.

Ce fut lui qui la fit revivre et qui lui donna une seconde chance. C'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé une chose. Peut importe les obstacles, peut importe les ennemis. Elle fera de Luffy le prochain roi des pirates et le suivra jusqu'à sa mort.

 **Fin**

Sniff, son histoire est vraiment triste. N'hésitez pas à commenter. Le prochain personnage est Frankie. A la prochaine.


	8. Franky

D'abord merci à paradigme de m'avoir corrigé sur le nom de Franky, j'ai honte d'y avoir fait une faute. Merci aussi à vous tous de me suivre et de commenter. N'hésitez pas à me demander des personnages précis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Franky**

Maître Tom et la construction de navires de guerre avaient été les choses les plus importantes de son enfance. Iceburg et Kokoro aussi mais maître Tom a toujours été le premier.

Alors quand ils ont utilisés ses navires pour attaquer la ville et emmener Tom et les plans, il a été dévasté. Il n'a pas réfléchi et à tout fait pour les empêcher de réussir. Et même si il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu arrêter le train de Tom, il a essayé car sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner de n'avoir rien tenté.

Cela lui a permit de modifier son corps pour le rendre plus fort. Et quand il s'est enfin sentit prêt, il est retourné à Water Seven pour voir Iceburg, devenu maire depuis. Il ne lui en a jamais voulu de n'avoir rien fait, car il savait que quelqu'un devait rester pour protéger la ville et les plans.

A son retour, il a décidé que lui aussi protégerait sa ville à sa manière. Il a ramassé la racaille des rues pour en faire sa famille et a créé sa compagnie. Il s'est mit à démonter les navires, s'étant juré de ne plus jamais construire quoi que se soit de ses mains. Ainsi, il pouvait surveiller la ville tout en cachant les plans pour Iceburg.

La première fois qu'il l'a vu, c'était pour venger sa famille qu'il avait retrouvé battu. Même si c'était de leur faute en premier lieu, ils avaient volé leur argent, il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir levé la main sur ses protégés.

Puis des membres de la Galley la Compagny ont trahi Iceburg et ont tenté de l'assassiner. Ils l'ont kidnappé et emmené avec Nico Robin sur Enies Lobby. Alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, il l'a vu avec sa famille en train de se battre contre la marine et le gouvernement mondial pour ramener un membre de son équipage avec lui.

Voir cet équipage se battre et tout faire pour sauver un de leur membre l'a choqué et ému. Ils lui ont redonner envie de se battre et de reconstruire des bateau. Et pour la première fois, lui et Iceburg ont construit un bateau ensemble, le Thousand Sunny.

Et quand il a finalement accepté d'être dans son équipage, et récupéré son slip, il s'est juré que son bateau et lui seront les meilleurs pour permettre à Luffy de devenir le prochain roi des pirates.

 **FIN**

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Le prochain sera Brook.


	9. Brook

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Brook**

Il avait échoué. Échoué à protéger son équipage, échoué à tenir sa promesse à Laboon et son capitaine.

Et il avait dérivé, d'abord comme une âme pour retrouver son corps, puis en squelette sur les restes de son bureau.

Il avait encore échoué en perdant son ombre et en ne réussissant pas à la récupérer. Reprenant sa place sur son bateau, il a recommencé à dériver dans le brouillard pour ne pas mourir.

Puis il les a rencontré. Perdu dans le brouillard, ils sont montés sur son bateau et l'on trouvé et cet enfant à tout de suite sourit. Il lui a posé des questions et lui a parler normalement, cela lui a réchauffé le cœur, même si il n'a pas de cœur étant un squelette.

Ils l'ont nourris et il lui a demandé de rejoindre son équipage, sans rien connaître de lui. Il doit avouer que l'offre l'a beaucoup tenté. Retourner à l'aventure, découvrir de nouveaux territoires et faire la fête avec des coéquipiers. Ne plus être seul, avoir une famille. Ça l'a tenté mais il s'est alors rappelé de son état et son rêve s'est envolé.

L'enfant n'a pas compris son rejet, alors il lui a expliqué son manque d'ombre. Il l'a appelé stupide et a déclaré qu'il lui ramènerait son ombre. Son équipage à soupirer et sourit à sa déclaration, comme si habitué.

Et il l'a fait, il est allé sur l'île bateau et a battu Moria, libérant toutes les ombres prisonnières. Et poussez par la détermination de ce jeune capitaine et son équipage, lui même a réussi à récupérer sa propre ombre.

Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre. Il a vu le second se sacrifier pour son capitaine. Un capitaine pour qui son équipage est prêt à se sacrifier ne peut être qu'un bon capitaine. Et d'apprendre qu'il est ami avec Laboon a finit de le convaincre.

Il sait que cet enfant ira loin et changera le monde. Il change déjà les gens autour e lui. Il lui a redonné l'espoir et un rêve. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il a décidé qu'il fera tout pour que Luffy réalise son rêve et devienne le prochain roi des pirates.

 **FIN**

N'hésitez pas a commenter. J'avoue avoir eu plus de mal avec cette histoire.

Le prochain invité surprise est un pirate connu.


	10. Barbe Blanche

Bonne année à tous et à toutes. Voici le prochain personnage, n'hésitez pas à donner des propositions.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Shirohige**

Son rêve avait toujours été d'avoir une grande famille. Mais il aimait trop la mer pour se poser quelque part définitivement,

Quand son capitaine dissous l'équipage pour prendre sa retraite, il s'est promit que, peu importe son âge ou sa santé, il n'arrêtera pas la piraterie. Il mourra sur un champs de bataille ou au milieu de l'océan, mais il mourra en tant que pirate.

Il reprit la mer, cette fois en tant que capitaine. Allant d'île en île, il ramassa des enfants perdus et des hommes rêvant d'aventures et de liberté. Son équipage devint sa famille, une grande famille diversifiée et étrange. Mais ce sont ses enfants.

Il a continué a parcourir la mer, non pas en quête de gloire et d'argent mais d'enfants et de liberté. C'est sur cette océan qu'il l'a rencontré. «Son rival», un gamin en quête de liberté et d'aventures, dégageant un je ne sais quoi qui vous attire. Ils ont rapidement fait connaissance et ont partagés de nombreuses bouteilles de saké.

Puis Roger a dissout son équipage et s'est rendu à la marine en échange de la protection de son nakama. Le monde a retenu son souffle et juste avant de mourir, il l'a changé avec un sourire. Ses paroles ont permit aux hommes d'avoir un monde de liberté.

Il a regardé les hommes prendre la mer en quête de gloire, d'aventures et de trésors. Il a utilisé son titre d'homme le plus fort du monde pour protéger l'héritage de Roger, dans l'attente du jour où il rencontrera son héritier,

Il a d'abord pensé que ce gamin aux taches de rousseur pourrait l'être, pas pour sa filiation mais pour son être. Mais ce n'est pas ce que recherchait le garçon. Il désirait juste un endroit où il serait accepté pour ce qu'il est. Il heureux de penser que ses enfants et lui ont lui donner ce lieu.

Il a donc continué à attendre et à chercher. Finalement, il n'a pas eu à chercher loin. Quand il a vu ce gamin tomber des airs entouré des prisonniers d'Impel Down et criant le nom de son frère. Quand il lui a dit qu'il le gênait et que ce serait lui qui sauverait son frère. La flamme dans ses yeux et sa détermination lui ont rappelé son ami au sourire toujours joyeux.

Et le voir se battre à finit de le convaincre.

Il ne regrette pas d'être ici en train de mourir car il se tient sur le champs de bataille défendant sa famille. Il aurait aimé sauver Ace mais il sait que certaines choses ne peuvent être changées. Il est quand même heureux, car derrière lui, protégé par ses enfants, se trouve un pirate digne de Roger qui fera de grandes choses si on lui permet.

Et si mourir ici permet à cet enfant d'avancer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il espère que son vieil ami regarde d'où il est.

Il n'a qu'un seule chose à dire.

LE ONE PIECE EXISTE !

 **FIN**

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur ce personnage. Le prochain sera un marine, je vous laisse deviner.;)


	11. Smoker

Aujourd'hui il s'agit d'un marine grognon ^^ Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Smoker**

Il se souviendra toute sa vie de l'exécution de l'homme que l'on nommait roi des pirates.

La foule compacte, les marines partout, les deux soldats présent sur l'échafaud, les derniers mots de ce grand pirate.

Contrairement à la plupart des personnes présentes, ce ne fut pas ses paroles qui le marquèrent mais son sourire. Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il allait mourir.

Ce sourire qui n'a jamais faiblit, resta gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il a grandit et est devenu un marine, protégeant les gens de sa ville. Un marine qui suit ses principes, chassant les pirates pour ne pas qu'ils puissent accéder à Grand Line.

Puis il l'a rencontré. Sur la grande place, sur l'échafaud à la même place que Roger des années auparavant. Ce fut leur première rencontre en tant que pirate et marine et il ne l'oubliera pas car alors qu'il allait avoir la tête tranchée, il s'est excusé auprès de son équipage et il a sourit.

A travers ce sourire, il a revu cet homme puissant souriant à sa propre mort.

Cet enfant s'en est finalement sorti et, avec l'aide d'une personne improbable, il a pu s'enfuir de la ville.

Il a tout abandonné pour le pourchasser, prétextant qu'il n'avait encore jamais laissé un pirate s'enfuir. Mais si il avait du être honnête avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait les suivre.

Il l'a donc poursuivi sur les mers, capturant des pirates et brigands mais jamais ce gamin et son équipage.

Puis à Alabasta, cet enfant lui a sauvé la vie sous prétexte qu'il l'aimait bien. Qui pourrait aimer la personne qui le poursuit pour l'emprisonner. Mais il l'a sauvé, et lui au lieu de l'arrêter, il l'a laissé partir car il a sa fierté et qu'il veut savoir pourquoi la princesse de ce pays est avec eux.

Et cet enfant ne l'a pas déçu, il a continué sa route malgré les obstacles, restant égal à lui-même et devenant plus fort avec son équipage.

Puis, vint la bataille de Marinford où il l'a vu brisé, sur le cadavre de son grand frère qui l'avait protégé. Cette image ne l'a pas réjouit, ils peuvent être des pirates mais ce sont encore des êtres humains. Et le voir si cassé lui a rappeler que cet enfant n'était que ça, un garçon en quête d'aventures. Trop jeune pour perdre un être cher dans ses bras.

Cette bataille leur a laissé une marque. Ce monde corrompu qui hurle de joie à la mort d'un homme n'est pas ce qu'il veut protéger. Et si il est encore un marine, c'est pour continuer à suivre ses principes et vérifier que l'enfant n'a pas disparut.

Voilà pourquoi il est sur cette mer déchaînée, car si Monkey. désire poursuivre son voyage, il devra passer ici.

Et son voyage, il est sur qu'il va le continuer, car ce gamin à un rêve et qu'il ne va pas le lâcher. Il vise le sommet, la place du roi.

Et si il y a un pirate qu'il tolérera à cette place, c'est bien Mugiwara.

 **FIN**

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter.


	12. Ace

Voilà la suite. Je pense faire un autre chapitre puis après on verra selon la suite du manga.:) Bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **ACE**

Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître, qu'il est le fils d'un démon. Il hait son père et le monde. Le premier pour son sang, le second pour sa haine envers lui qui n'a rien fait sauf être né. Mais dans ce monde pourri il a rencontré des hommes et des femmes qui lui ont permis de se construire et de changer.

Garp lui a appris à se battre et à survivre. De plus, malgré sa violence, il fut le premier à lui montrer de l'amour, à sa manière.

Dadan et Makino l'ont élevé, toutes deux de manières différentes certes, mais ce sont elles qui lui ont appris les choses importantes de la vie. Il ne pourra jamais assez les remercier, surtout Makino avec sa douceur et sa patience.

Sabo fut son premier ami. Il lui a apprit ce qu'était l'amitié et qu'il devait poursuivre ses rêves, quels qu'ils soient.

Oyagi et les pirates de Barbe Blanche lui ont donner ce qu'il pensait ne pas mériter, une famille avec qui se battre, rire et pleurer.

Et Luffy, lui a tout donné. Une raison de vivre et non survivre comme il le faisait avant sa rencontre avec l'enfant. Il lui a donné une famille à protéger, à chérir et à guider. Un enfant à protéger du monde car innocent dans une certaine mesure et pourtant déterminé à réaliser son rêve.

Ses différentes rencontre l'ont aidé à se construire mais c'est son petit frère qui l' a maintenu en vie tout ce temps. Et si pour que celui-ci vive et réalise son rêve, il doit tout abandonner, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il ne regrette rien, sauf le voir devenir son roi. Car il le sait et l'a toujours su. Le prochain roi des pirates sera Luffy et il sera adoré, non craint.

 **FIN**

Le prochain sera sur son second frère. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


	13. Sabo

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Sabo**

Quand Ace lui parle de la première fois de cet enfant que son grand père était ramené chez les bandits, il était certain que toutes choses allaient changer.

L'enfant suivait encore et encore après les pièges de ce dernier et Ace n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer.

Quand ils se sont sauvés des bandits et que l'enfant avoua qu'ils ont suivi pour ne pas être seul, il a compris que Luffy aurait eu une grande place dans leur vie. Il n'a jamais eu autant de raison.

C'est lui qui a fait tous les frères, lui qui a voulu devenir plus fort, garder leur liberté, réaliser leurs rêves mais surtout protéger leur petit frère qui semblaient le suivre.

Puis les dragons célestes sont venus et il a perdu la mémoire. Il a rejoint les révolutionnaires avec le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Il a fallu la mort d'Ace pour s'en souvenir. Son frère mort à cause de son frère frère du même destin.

L'horreur de ceux qui ont été oubliés et abandonnés s'abattit sur lui et ce qu'il a pu faire, récupérer le fruit du démon de son frère et continuer leurs deux œuvres.

Il ne sera pas toujours protéger Luffy mais il fera tout pour l'aider dans son rêve. Car il ne fait pas de doute que le roi des pirates sera cet enfant idiot avec son sourire qui vous attache à lui.

 **AILETTE**

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires :)


End file.
